


Childhood

by amanounmei



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanounmei/pseuds/amanounmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the long war, many Cybertronian children needed to fend for themselves on the streets. Sunstreaker found a way to keep himself and his brother fed.</p>
<p>(Written for a theme challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

The war has been really harsh on everyone. Not only soldiers that gave their lives on the front lines, but also simple, common folk that suffered losses – be it in family, property or anything else. Many were forced out of their homes as, one by one, the cities got razed to the very ground. Children were left with no parents and forced to fend for themselves on the streets.

Nothing was ever the same.

A rather old, tall mech walked one of the darker sections of Altihex, a city that has thus far survived. Streets in this part were dark, illuminated only by lights and neons from the neighbouring district. They were also covered with literally tons of junk and all sorts of litter which no one bothered to clean up. These piles served as a shelter and source of pretty much anything for numerous homeless mechs and femmes that could not find a better place for themselves – many of which were children.

The tall, greenish mech stopped as he saw a boy leaned against a wall in an alley. With a grin he walked closer, surveying the young, pretty face, smooth yellow plating and perfect figure.

“Hello,” he said to get the boy's attention. “How much?”

“Four hundred,” he said immediately.

The green mech chuckled. “You're not cheap.”

“Full service,” he looked away. “I know my worth.”

Another chuckle. “I like you. Come with me.”

 

The apartment was nothing too special, but still quite good regarding the neighbourhood and war conditions. It was quite large, yet empty, having very little furniture limited to a berth, desk with an additional chair and two lockers. The only big window was already covered to hide it all from view.

The boy felt himself shiver as he entered and heard the door being locked behind him. The whole place had a very shady aura around it, but then again, so did the streets. He followed the green mech to the berth and paused when the other sat.

“Well then,” the old one spread his legs. “You know what to do.”

With a nod, the boy knelt and licked the green codpiece slowly. It tasted like burnt copper, somewhat, and he had to offline his optics to try and imagine someone else. And hope it would taste better later on. He moved his tongue a bit faster as he heard a quiet moan, and soon the green plates slid aside.

He held a whimper as he saw what laid beneath. The wiring was old and visibly worn. The boy chose to ignore it, no matter how wet it was, hoping the client will not demand otherwise. He moved to the unit instead, licking the tip that was already protruding. That earned him a satisfied groan and soon, when more of the unit was out, he took it into his mouth.

It was not so bad; at least the taste was acceptable. He moved his tongue over it, closely listening to the moans above. When the whole unit was finally out, he started moving his head back and forth, his tongue still dancing around the hardness.

The end came suddenly; the boy tried to pull back on instinct, but a strong hand held him in place and he was forced to swallow all the energon. When it was over, he coughed, some of the substance spilling out of his mouth.

“Not bad...” the green mech purred and pulled the boy onto his lap. Their lips met in a forced kiss and the old one moved his hand to the yellow codpiece.

The boy whimpered as he kissed back dutifully and forced his plating to open. Fingers moved over his wiring and he felt a little bit of oil drip; that was good. So far he was completely dry.

His client did not seem to be bothered about that. He laid the boy down on his back and knelt between his legs, pushing them far to the sides. The yellow mech whimpered and stilled himself as he felt the unit pushing into him. It hurt; he was not lubricated enough. But this was never about his pleasure. He gripped the berth as his client moved and breathed heavily against his neck.

It lasted for a long, painful while, but finally the green mech overloaded again, right into the boy. He then simply pulled out with a somewhat devilish grin and tossed him a chiming sack of coins.

“Not bad,” he commented. “I might come looking for you again some time.”

The boy did not respond, clutching the sack.

 

“Sunny!” the red boy ran over to his brother, concern visible on his face. “Where the slag have you been all this time?!”

“Getting good news,” Sunstreaker smiled, showing the small sack to his twin. “I got some money.”

Sideswipe beamed. “Really? We'll get something to eat?”

“For a few days,” the yellow one nodded.

“Wow... where did you get so much money?”

“Oh... that doesn't matter,” he said, pulling his brother into a hug. “I got it for you. All's fine.”


End file.
